Drunk
by RachelWrites51
Summary: Amu's innocent ways, or rather oblivious ways, have drove Ikuto to drink. He shows up at her place and makes a mess of things, like usual. What will Happen? HAPPY ENDING! AMUTO AMUTO AMUTO! Now a two-shot! :
1. Ikuto's turn

**Hey guys! Ok well this idea came to me when I was watching shugo chara. I thought to myself "Amu is so stupid. I wonder if she ever drived Ikuto to drink haha". So was born this story! I'm actually writing two stories right now. I'm writing this and my new chapter for "To vampires!", Chapter 17=) Which if you haven't read, please do. Anyway, please enjoy my oneshot! (Maybe a oneshot?)**

**(Amu Pov.)**

I could die right now. No! I'm not joking! I am literally going to die!

But why you ask?

Tadase...he kissed me. Only it wasn't like I thought it was going to be like at all! We were just in the park, talking, and he...suddenly...did that to me. It was my first kiss too! He even stuck his tongue in!

_'We're not even dating...'_ I thought to myself as I walked home in the late evening.

_'Is that what kissing is like? Or is tadase just...not good at it...Anyway...I'm NEVER doing it again!' _I continued to think as my mind raced. My stomache flipped at the thought of it, and not in the good way.

"Ugh...I feel sick..." I said to myself and sighed. I decided to go to the convience store to get some snacks. I got this chocolate cookie with chocolate chips and chocolate frosting. Yeah, whatever, I have a problem.

"If you eat that...You're gunna get fat" I heard.

"t...that voice..." I turned and saw Ikuto, smirking as usual.

"IKUTO! I am...I am NOT in the mood!" I practically yelled.

He chuckled and said "Ehh? Did Tadase break up with you or something?"

"WE AREN'T GOING OUT!" I growled at him, to which he flinched.

_'God must really hate me...there was that awful kiss earlier and now Ikuto is making fun of...me...' _I thought and rubbed the tears away from my eyes.

Truly, a terrible day. Now Ikuto was watching my almost crying.

"Did something really happen?" He said and rushed over to me. He gently grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes. I couldn't help but look away, his stare was too intense!

He shook my shoulders after a minute of not speaking.

"You...w-won't laugh?" I asked him.

He nodded and smiled at me, for once it wasn't a smirk.

"..."

"What was that amu?"

"We...kissed."

"You and tadase did?"

"Idiot! No, it was you and me! Of course Tadase and me!" I shouted at him.

His grip on me tightened ten fold and I squeeked in pain. When I finally got used to his death grip, I looked at him. His look was terrifing...

"He...kissed you? Before I even got...to..." He said with his teeth together.

"e-eh? Before what, ikuto? Hey! You know that hurts!" I yelled.

_'What is he talking about?' _I thought and blinked at him.

He released me and stepped back.

"Ikuto...You're seriously mad? But why? I don't get it!" I looked at him and said as calmly as I could.

Then he was gone...

* * *

><p>It was now tuesday and I hadn't seen Ikuto since he blew up. It was particularly bothering me since I felt guilty. Why? Since before Ikuto flew away, he put on this really hurt face. I don't know why...But it's been on my mind for about a week.<p>

It was also odd that he hasn't stopped by to see me.

"Wait...why does he come to see me...why do i want him to? Dammit...make some sense of this!" I said to myself as I walked back to my house.

I had spent the day with my best friend Rima and told her all about my problem.

She gave the worst advice, well not advice, but she said something really terrible!

_"Ikuto-san loves you, duh."_

Just thinking about it, makes me blush! Ikuto loves me? YEAH RIGHT! I'm only in middle school...and he probably has millions of girls who flock to him. He is...really...handsome...

My face felt hot as fire the second I thought it.

Walking in my front door, I saw nobody was home, and a note was on our kitchen counter.

_'Dear Amu-chan,_

_Papa, Ami-chan, and I have gone to visit Grandmother Hinamori._

_I figured you wouldn't want to, so we left earlier._

_We'll be back tomorrow afternoon._

_Please enjoy yourself any way you like._

_Love mama~'_

I crumpled the note in my hand and threw it away. Damn parents...leaving me alone...

I sighed and grabbed my purse and climbed the stairs to my bedroom. Walking down the hallway, I knew something wasn't right. There was a strange amount of noice coming from my bedroom...

Chills went down my spine and I thought to myself _'Burgler? Am I being robbed?'_

I ran to my bedroom and opened the door, screaming "GET OUT BURGLER! I KNOW ORIGAMI!"

"Ehhhh? Look it's amu-chaaann!" A husky voice slurred.

I opened my closed eyes and saw Ikuto sitting on the floor of my bedroom, bottle in hand.

"N...No way...Ikuto why are you here?" I asked him.

He got up and stumbled his way over to me. He threw his arm over my shoulder and brought his face close to mine. He stunk of alcohol...either way, He was wayyyy too close!

"I missed you, amu-cchaaannn!' He said and nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck.

"I-i-ikuto...s-stop messing around! Are you...really drunk? I didn't think you drank.."

"I ain't d-drunk!" He yelled.

I flinched at his loud voice and looked up at him...Ikuto can be scary sometimes...

"Didja go out with tadase again today? Haha make out time?" Drunk Ikuto teased.

"N-No...and we aren't even dating! Why...would we-" I shouted and was cut off by ikuto.

"A boy can kiss a girl and feel utterly nothing for her."

"Ikuto...how can y-you say that to me?" I yelled at him, tears in my eyes.

"T-though another boy can not kiss that girl and love her more than anything..." He continued and leered at me.

"It isn't fair, Amu-chan! You let that brat kiss you...but you repell all my actions...It..isn't fair!" He said walked foward until I was backing up and fell backwards onto my bed.

Before I knew it, he was leaning over me with a hazy look on his face.

I swallowed my spit and looked up at him, waiting for...something.

"I...Ikuto...I don't get what your saying...I don't get why you drank so much...I don't get..WHY YOU'RE HE-"

I stopped talking for some reason.

Ikuto...Ikuto's lips were against mine! He was kissing me...!

I tried to push him back but his hands pinned mine above my head.

_'W...wait...this isn't like the kiss tadase gave me. This is...so nice...but why?'_

He pulled back, to my dismay, and said "Don't...purse your lips...Open them a...l-little..." He said and kissed me again.

I did as he said, sort of numb now, and his tongue licked my lips.

His tongue entered my mouth and licked mine.

_'T..this is a french kiss...yet it doesn't feel gross like when Tadase kissed me...ohhhh I'm dizzy...'_ I thought and drifted into...

He pulled back and looked into my eyes...

"Amu! I've loved you for a ...for a very long time...So don't let that Tadase kiss you! I love you too...I won't give you to anyone!" He shouted at me, shocking me more than any lighting ever could.

He buried his face into my breasts and I blushed seventy billion shades of red.

It wasn't soon before I heard his heavy breathing...or move or so.

_Felt_ his breathing...

So he was asleep now...

great.

Bewildered from everything that has happened in the passed...half hour..

I decided to go to sleep right there.

'Love y-you too...Ikuto..." I said and quickly submitted to sleep.

**(Ikuto Pov.)**

The light on the other side of my eyelids demanded I awaken.

I got up slowly and was quickly thrust back on the bed again. I had a MAJOR headache and it was killing me. I quickly noted that I was not in my bedroom anymore, more like I was in Amu's bedroom.

I also noted that Amu was clutched to my chest and using my torso as a pillow.

Well, shit, what did I do?

_'I-I don't remember raping amu of her innoncence...I don't remember anything though!' _I thought and started panicing.

She stirred and her _beautiful _eye lashed fluttered and her eyes slowly opened.

She looked directly at me and I braced myself for some sort of injury. I must have done something to her...last night...I really hope she doesn't get the police involved...The damn cops hate me!

She smiled at me, to my surprise.

"Good morning...Ikuto.." She said and got off her bed and stretched out her arms.

"U-Um...amu...This might be a strange question...But what did we, uh, do last night? Why does my head hurt so bad? Do you know how we got here?

"You brought yourself here."

I nodded.

"You drank a bottle of alcohol for some reason."

I nodded.

"Well when you got here, I was surprised to see you only had a hot pink thong on. You pushed me onto my bed and $%& my &*%# so hard that I %$#* but then you weren't done! You &*$ and &*#$ and &*#, boy that was tiring. Not to mention your big finale! You *&%$$%# your-"

"I GET IT...I GET IT! AMU I WOULD REALLY LOVE IF YOU DIDN'T GET THE COPS INVOLVED!" I cried out in pure agony.

**(Amu Pov.)**

_'HAHAHAHAHHAHA he really believed that he did all that? Who is teasing who now? HAHAHAHAHA I am going to always remember this...but it is the morning after he told me he loved me. I can only hope his feeling weren't drunken ones...since I love him too now..._

_I guess it all makes sense...My loving him. I loved him all along. No wonder Tadase's kiss felt horrible. Ikuto's kiss on the other hand...'_

I walked over to ikuto, still on my bed, and gave him a big, embaressing, hug.

"Amu?" He questioned.

I pulled back and blushed "I...Ikuto, you didn't do any of that stuff. I was just teasing!" I said and stuck out my tongue at him.

"Y-You're only in middle school! Act your age, dammit...How do you even know that stuff?"

He sighed in relief and looked up at me with a silly smile, odd to see of him, then looking down again and sighing again, sounding...dissapointed?

"You did...t-tell me you love me though...and kiss me..." I said, sort of mumbled since it was embaressing to say.

His head flicked up to looked up me. He blinked at me and his face got a small blush on it.

He stood up and looked down at me.

"Yeah, Yeah...I thought it'd be something like that...Sorry Amu...I even kissed you? I bet you'd rather kiss tadase huh?" He chuckled and walked to my balcony, his back threatening to leave.

I rushed and grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back.

"Ikuto, you dummy! Tadase's kiss made me sick! I thought I'd never want to kiss anybody again!Your kiss was amaz-" I said, then i suddenly...realized what I had just said.

"hahahahaha...j-j-j-j-just j-j-joking...y-you can l-leave now..." I said and walked away slowing from him.

He looked at me for a moment and smirked at me.

"What? What was that, amu?" He said and strolled over to me.

"G-Get away! I don't want to hear it!"

"Was it that good? I wish I could've saw the look on your face!" He said and laughed...

At me.

He laughed at me.

"Is...Is that any way to treat the girl you love?"

He stopped laughing and his eyebrown twitched.

"So? I...I do. I love you, amu. Now you can hear it...when I'm not drunk." He said and gently grabbed my chin with his fingers.

"I...do..." I said

"Are we getting married? You do what?" he teased.

"I LOVE YOU, DAMMIT!"

He sighed and looked at me "I always imagined...the moment would be exactly like this.." With a chuckled.

"Well then...without any hesitation...or booze..."

_He kissed me._

**OK! Did you guys like it? Well if you really liked it...Maybe I'll make it a two parter. But I want at least 10 reviews saying so! HEHE:) Please R&R! I really like how this story came out too! If you like this, please read my other stories as well! Ok well it's 2:58 now...goodnight3**


	2. Amu' turn

**HEY! Ok so I know a lot of you wanted a second chapter, but I was completly stumped! I had no clue what to do...BUTTTT I was checking my reviews and little miss "****Mirasta" gave me a great idearrr! So go and tell her you LOVE HER! And read her story! Thank you Mirasta! Wow...I hope she doesn't get pissed I used her name...hahaha! Well other than that...ENJOYYY!**

**(Ikuto Pov.)**

It's been two weeks since my lovey dovey adorable amu told me she loved me.

I don't think I've ever been happy to have a hangover. But I was, since the fact I was drunk inspired amu to tell me she loved me.

Or something like that.

I swear, It was about time she knew I loved her. I don't think I could have been more obvious about it...I guess I just had to tell her.

So...Amu was the reason I drank, and the reason I want to stay sober the rest of my life?

Damn that little strawberry.

**(Amu Pov.)**

I was invited to a party late last week. It's only a small party and it's in a friend of a friend of mine's apartment.

Yeah I know, I smell rape already.

I sighed and looked over at Rima. She was the one who forced me to come here...I really wasn't have that great a time.

"Amu-chan~ Get me and Nagi some punch, okkayyy?" She asked and pawed at Nagihico.

I swear, they were too adorable for words. But... I don't like being their maid!

I walked over, mauling several people in the process, and got three cups filled with a red colored liqiud.

Punch, eh?

I shuffled back to where we had cornered ourselved. It wasn't easy carring three cups of punch, I'll tell you that.

I served them their punch and sat down next to them. I sighed and thought how badly I really want to get out of here...and see Ikuto.

It's already been two weeks since we started going out...We haven't seen each other all that much, since I was busy studing for exams.

Yeah, I know, How convienent.

I gulped down the liquid, which tasted good but EXTREMELY sweet. I went back and got more, just for me. Nagi and Rima can get their own...

I downed the who cup in five seconds.

**(Ikuto Pov.)**

I was currently happily walking to my GIRLFRIEND'S house.

Or rather known as Amu.

I reached her house, greeted her parents (who actually know me now!), and danced my way to amu's bedroom.

"Amuuu-koiiii~ How have you beeeennn?" I sang and looked around her room...Maybe she wasn't here? Her parents said she'd be up here? Was she in the bathroom...?

I thought that until I saw something...moving in the back corner of the room.

"Amu...? Is that you?" I called, slightly horrfied.

The scary ball huddled in the back turned around. It WAS amu! Only...she looked deshevled and her face was flushed.

"Eh...? Oh it's you! Iku...Iku..." She started to say, but stopped. I stared, in pure horror, as she twitched and then took on a wild grin.

"IKKKUTTOOO!" She called as she got up and ran towards me.

I, on instinct, turned around and started to make my escape. All the while thinking_ 'Oh my HEAVEN! What was that? W-well it's coming right for me!'_

Before I could run away, Amu grabbed the back of my shirt and reeled me back into her bedroom.

"I...Iku-chan...Why did you r-run away from Amu?" She said, tears in her eyes, and a pout on her beautiful lips.

I turned around immediately and consoled her. I wiped away her tears and then hugged her close to me.

"I'm sorry amu. You scared me for a second there...Forgive me." I said, while breathing in her cool strawber-

Wait...that wasn't strawberries.

That smelled like booze.

I shot back and stared at amu, again in pure horror.

"Amu...b-by any chance...are you drunk?" I questioned.

She shook her head rapidly and countered with "AMU ISN'T DRU-DRUNK!"

I sighed and thought _'Well...that explains why she called me Iku-chan...and is referring to herself in the third person.'_

I was currently sitting on my butt, leaning back with my hands supporting me from behind.

Amu, looked at me and blushed.

_'Aw...Even drunk...she checks me out.'_ I thought and chuckled a bit.

She crawled over to me, until she was pratically on top of me, and then wrapped her arms around my waist.

I wasn't made of steel, I admit, so even I was proabably blushing at the sight of my girlfriend around my...my waist.

"Iku-chan...loves amu...doesn't he?" She questioned and looked up at me with those big...round eyes.

"Yes Yes...everybody loves you."

"Well...Iku-chan should kiss amu."

Ok...I love drunk amu.

I jilted upward and stared at her. Uh oh, this could get dangerous...

It felt like we stared at each other for hours. Until she finally took on that weird grin again an sat up. She pointed at my waist and yelled out "HAHA Ikuto's gotttt a hardd onnn!"

"I-I do not!" I yelled out and growled.

"HAHA you so got lost in the moment!" she yelled out and laughed.

Ok, I take that back. I _hate_ drunk amu.

She looked at me again, with her innocent eyes, and stood up.

I did the same and looked down at her.

She ran up to me, threw her arms around my shoulders and placed her lips against mine.

_'C-Cant she at least pick a drunk personality?'_ I thought as she kissed me.

I gasped at impact and she took advantage of that and slid her tongue into my mouth.

No complaining here, I kissed her back and wrapped my arms around to her lower waist.

Her fingers were playing with my hair at this point. The little strands at the edge...

I suddenly pushed her back and walked away. I couldn't be doing this...she's drunk!

A good boyfriend would lay her down to bed.

I turned around and saw she was sitting on her desk chair now, with her legs crossed.

"Hmph, You're pathetic. Getting all hot and bothered by just one little kiss?"

I twitched. It was teasing...mean amu again. Correction: Mean, DRUNK, amu.

I sighed and walked over to her. Looking down at her, I said "Yeah Yeah, I wanna hear those words tomorrow."

"Eh? Oh you'll hear them...Yknow, you must not have much self controll...kissing me then getting all excited..." She started.

"You kissed me!" I yelled out and felt a twitch coming to my eyebrow.

"HOW ABOUT THIS!" She said and ripped off her shirt.

_'W-w-w-w-what did I do to deserve this!'_ I asked myself.

I took and deep breathe and glared at her.

"Iku-chan looks so scary! Kyaa!" Amu screamed out.

I picked her up and threw her over my shoudler, ignoring her...lack of a shirt.

"P-put me down Ikuuu-chaan!"

I threw her down on her bed and pulled the covers over her, TO HER NECK.

And all she did was look up at me innocently.

_'This girl really has no self awareness. I could do anything to her right now...not saying I will. But I could. That means anybody could...Jeez this girl will have me worring like an old lady.' _I thought and ruffled her hair.

She smiled at me and said "I love you Iku-chan~"

I smiled back and took out my cellphone.

I pressed Record.

"So, Amu, How are you?" I asked.

"I'm happy as long as you're by my side." she answered.

"Want to have sex?" I asked and grinned, of course joking. I wouldn't make love with a drunk Amu.

I have a feeling it would be terrifing.

"Not...not right now. I have a feeling you'll be good at it though. You're so sweet iku-chan. Amu loves you so muchhh~" She slurred. I felt my face get warm. Dammit...I think I'm blushing. She thinks...what?

"Oh? And what did you do to me before?" I asked again, trying to distract myself.

"I kissed you. You really are a great kisser..." She stated.

"IN FACT...How about we kiss right now?" She asked and sat up suddenly. My cellphone dropped out of my hand and onto the bed.

Amu kissed me moments after that.

And the camera recorded it all.

It also recorded her not having a shirt on.

Truly...A great night.

**(Amu Pov.)**

I opened my eyes slowly, only to be blinded by the harsh sun.

Not to mention I had a splitting headache.

When I regained eyesight, I looked around my bedroom, which was in shambles.

I quickly noticed Ikuto, who had his head down on my bed, though he was sitting upright.

I smiled and ran my fingers threw his hair.

"Ik~u~to~" I sang as I poked his cheek. His eyes twitched and then they opened.

"Oh, Amu. Good morning."

"Nice for you maybe...I have a horrible headache." I sighed and said.

"Not to mention, I don't remember I thing! How did I get back in my room? I was at a party with Rima an Nagi...at least that's what I remember." I said and narrowed my eyes at him.

"You...didn't do anything to me...did you?" I asked.

He got up, ruffled his hair, and sighed. "No, amu. It was what _you_ did to _me_."

"Hah? What do you mean?" I asked.

"You got drunk, silly little girl. I came over for a visit and you pratically molested me. You did everything but grab my-"

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I WHAAAT?" I interjected.

"Yeah. You french kissed me, ripped off your shirt, and teased me." He continued.

_'N...no way. I don't believe it! Well...I don't remember anything from last night! But I didn't even dri...oh...my...gosh...somebody m-must of...spiked that punch bowl. God I hate my life_.' I concluded.

"In faacccttt~" he sang as he proceeded to dig into his pocket.

He got out his cellphone.

He turned it to me, then a video started playing.

It was me...I was in bed.

Ikuto was a-asking questions...

_"Want to have sex?"_ Ikuto asked in the video.

_"Not...not right now. I have a feeling you'll be good at it though. You're so sweet iku-chan. Amu loves you so muchhh~"_ I slurred, again in the video.

I suddenly felt my face heat up to a million degrees and I screamed out and covered my face, not wanting Ikuto to see my morification.

He chuckled.

Then he snickered, while covering his mouth...trying not to laugh any harder.

Now, he's laughing his ass off.

Ikuto was laughing at the video, which was now me kissing Ikuto shirtless.

The video ended.

I was cowering in a ball.

"C-come on, Amu...i-it's not..that b-bad..." Ikuto said, in between laughs.

"Not compared to the other stuff you did." He mumbled, then smiled at me

I looked up at him.

He cupped my chin, and brought his face close to my own.

"No more drinking for you~" he sang.

"Only...only if you forget this ever happened." I whispered.

"Only you can forget what happened last night...I'll remember it forever." He said and brought his lips on mine.

I blushed but kissed him back.

I don't know whether to be horribly embarrested or blissfully happy.

My stomache gurgled and I broke the kiss.

And I ran for the bathroom.

_'UGHHH! I'm never drinking agaiiiin!'_ I thought to myself.

**YOHHH! Ok guys, so do you like it? I'm not sure. Anyway, be sure to check out some of my other stories! They are better than this one...*Sigh* Anyway be sure to R&R! Thanks again Mirasta! God, I just got back from the history museum and the art museum. I don't know what that has to do with the story...BUT I CAN WRITE WHATEVER I WANT HEREEE! Hehe~ 3**


End file.
